All I want for Christmas is You
by Jade121
Summary: Carly wants something for Christmas but doesn't think she'll get it. Jason has a plan of attack to get the job done. Jarly
1. Chapter 1

**All I want for Christmas is: You

* * *

**

.

'_Oh no._' Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason forced himself not to groan as his eyes took in the site before him. Shaking his head at the Bruce pine tree she picked out, he knew better than to argue with her but he just couldn't seem to prevent himself. "No."

"Jase, come on. It's perfect!" Carly gushed happily as she clasped her hands. She even did a little happy dance. Her smile was blindingly bright as she rubbed her hands together either in glee or in a vain attempt to warm them up.

"No," Jason repeated half-heartedly. He knew full well that he was going to give in. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, even her face glowed.

"Just think of how beautiful it will look in _our_ family room," Carly championed on. Moving closer to him, her whole body faced him as she smiled up at him. "Come on, its Josslyn's first Christmas. Please?"

Her usage of the word '_our_' was her only attempt at manipulating him since they had shown up earlier at Bob's Christmas tree stand. Glancing at the tree again, he noted that it was a beautiful pine. Not laden down with balky needles or overly spacious gaps. '_There is no way that tree is going on my SUV. I don't care how beautiful it is._'

"Fine, I'll call the boys. They will pick it up. No, it will not be delivered," Jason clarified as he pulled out his cell phone. He nodded to the man who ran the place and pointed to the tree that Carly wanted. Jason snorted as the man nearly ran over to him. '_Business must not be doing too good._'

"That's fine. It's getting cold out here. Maybe we should head back," Carly stated reasonably. Jason snapped his head to stare at her in shock. '_What?_'

"What I can be reasonable," Carly huffed annoyed that Jason acted totally surprised. Pouting hard at him, she passed by him in a huff.

'_Since when?_' Watching her walk away, Jason smirked at her behavior. He noted the owner's disheveled appearance. Remembering another business that clasped around this time of the year, which lead to yet another hostage situation, Jason handed the man five times what he was asking for.

"Man, make nice with the wife otherwise you'll be on the couch," the owner stated as he took Jason's money.

"I'm never on the couch," Jason informed him. He watched the weathered old man's eyes go large for a few seconds before he started to separate out how much the tree was. '_An honest man_.' Looking at him directly, Jason ordered, "Keep the change."

"Lucky son of a gun," the owner grumbled with a relieved smile as he carefully tucked his profit away. Misty eyed the owner breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you want help loading it?"

"Just put it aside, I have several guys coming for it," Jason instructed before he trailed after Carly. Approaching the car, he wasn't surprised to see her already in the passenger's seat waiting on him. '_She's going to be the death of me yet._'

After turning the engine over, Jason blasted the heat, hoping to warm the cool car. Looking over towards Carly he could tell that she wasn't really mad at him but she was upset about something. '_Great, I wonder what or I should say who has her upset now.'_ Putting the car into gear, he knew that he wouldn't have to wait long before she spilled her guts to him.

"Michael's parole hearing is within the next two weeks," Carly commented as casually as she could. "Dante has already informed me that he's going to recommend that Michael is permanently placed with him. And that if I want any contact with my son it will be through him."

"No judge is going to buy that," Jason stated calmly. '_Dante didn't even tell her the date, just a time frame. Diane will have to look into that._'

"He has Lulu and Sonny backing him up. Dante said that he would grant Sonny Sunday dinners with Michael if he did," Carly informed Jason as she started to panic. "He won't let me near Michael without getting access to Morgan. Morgan hates him!"

"Breathe," Jason demanded. He could hear her gulp in several breaths, his mind already starting to form a plan of attack. "The judge doesn't want Michael near the '_business'_ and that includes Sonny."

"And you, but you were….. no, you are the best thing that has ever happened to him, my family and me," Carly corrected herself. From her voice, he knew that she was extremely close to crying but struggling to keep her emotions under control. "You went to prison for our son. I don't know how you managed that, but you did."

"What else did Dante say?" Jason inquired as he white knuckled the steering wheel.

"Here you can listen to it yourself?" Carly mumbled as she fumbled with her purse. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Dante left a voice message?" Jason asked astounded. '_He is definitely Sonny's kid._' "Hold on, let me pull in." Parking in her driveway, he took the cell phone from her. He saw that she had several new messages, so he decided to play them all.

'_Better listen to them all and disregard the messages I don't need_.' As he listened, he felt colder with every message. After the last one, he closed his eyes and found himself counting to twenty before he was calm enough. '_Sonny, how could you go along with this? What Sonny wants, Sonny gets, damn the rest of us in the process_.'

"Can he do that?" Carly asked softly as she pick at the imaginary lint off of her jeans.

"Legally no," Jason replied. '_But he shouldn't have been able to get Michael released either, so it might be possible. Damn it_.' Looking over at her, Jason offered one of his rare smiles. "Anything else?"

"You won't like it," Carly cringed at her statement.

"Hit me with it," Jason requested.

"Sonny left a message, telling me to go along with Dante's plan or else. Also Claire left one too," Carly heatedly commented as she gestured to her cell phone.

"Just your cell phone or at the house?" Jason clarified. Hoping that Sonny was stupid enough to leave a message at the house, where Morgan could have a chance of over hearing it and call Michael.

"Cell phone," Carly answered as she pouted slightly. Holding out her hand for her phone, she was disappointed when Jason wouldn't give it back.

"You're going to need a new cell phone," Jason informed her as he opened the door. "I'm going to need this one." Pulling out his ring cell phone, Jason answered, "Morgan."

"Stone Cold, greetings on this festive day!" Spinelli gleefully replied over the line.

"Spinelli just the person I was looking for," Jason responded with a snort.

"How may I be of service? Is the former DA bothering you again? Is it Mister Sir?..."

"Spinelli!" Jason grunted cutting him off. "Carly needs a new cell phone. However, I don't want her old one disconnected or migrated to her new one."

"But master, Valkyrie has a lot of important business contacts on her cell phone," Spinelli argued. "Surely she will need that information on her new phone?"

"Spinelli," Jason growled lowly. "Just fine her something that will tie her over until February. Then I'll give her back her old cell phone."

"Eh, okay," Spinelli squeaked until he thought it through. "I get it; you need something from her phone. Since you're doing some cloak and dagger stuff, I'll find a phone that is similar to her old one that way no one will notice."

"Thank you," Jason muttered just before he hung up. "That kid is just like you. He gives me a headache."

"Yeah, but you love us anyways," Carly laughed as she got out of the SUV. She used the SVU to help her balance herself on her driveway until Jason came around and wrapped his arms around her. "No comments about my impractical shoes."

"As long as you acknowledge that they are impractical," Jason huffed seconds away from just picking her up. Relief was short lived once he entered her home. Morgan came running into the living room.

"Jason!" Morgan shouted from within the house causing his voice to echo. "Did you help mama find a tree?"

"Yeah, I don't know how we're going to get it in the house," Jason laughed as Morgan's eyes go comically wide. "It's even larger than last year's."

"Oh boy!" Morgan whispered stunned. "I didn't think she could even top last year's!"

"She did," Jason laughed as he closed the door to the home. "And more importantly, I let her."

"I know that," Morgan laughed. "At least she doesn't go crazy with ornaments for the tree."

"Morgan, it's only the twentieth of December. There is still time," Jason whispered to him. "We'll just have to think of a way to keep her busy otherwise she'll rope us into shopping with her."

"That's so true," Morgan whispered back. "She can do a lot of damage in four days."

"Let's bring up the Christmas supplies," Jason suggested as he directed Morgan towards the basement door. Opening the door, he looked over into the kitchen where Carly stood staring out her back window. Her arms wrapped around herself.

"Do you think Dante will let Michael come home for Christmas?" Morgan innocently inquired as he happily stomped down the stairs. "Or maybe the judge will just let him come home since Michael has been good."

"What does Michael have to say about everything?" Jason inquired as he followed Morgan.

"He says he wants to come home, but he kind of likes some of the freedoms that Dante has given him," Morgan answered providing Jason information unknowingly. Morgan picked up a box marked Christmas. "He says that Dante lets him come and go as he pleases as long as Michael calls him if he's going to say out past one am."

"What else does Dante let Michael do?" Jason inquired as he picked up a large box.

"Dante has Michael protecting Lulu. Michael says that he checks on her at least twice a day just to make sure that she's okay," Morgan stated importantly as he hulled the box up the stairs. Morgan placed the box next to the fireplace before he turned and dashed down the steps. "I started doing that with mama, it made her happier."

"Yeah, well I call her more often than that," Jason tossed out as he hefted a box of Christmas stuff. '_So that's how he convinced Lulu that Michael has forgiven her for helping to putting in him in jail._' Morgan was hot on his tail, Jason nodded to Carly as he passed her, he placed the box near the fireplace. "All the boxes are up. I have to go to work."

"Spinelli called, he said that he's coming over to drop off my new cell phone," Carly informed Jason as she brushed a hand over Morgan's hair. "We're inviting you over for Christmas dinner."

"I'll be there," Jason stated as he hugged Carly goodbye. Winking at Morgan, Jason quietly left the house. '_Carly is going to love my Christmas gift_.' Smirking Jason pulled out his cell phone, he left a message for Diane, before putting in a call to Lulu.

.

.

Will update the next part on the 21st - Please review!


	2. Shopping II

**All I want for Christmas is: You

* * *

**

**.  
**

_'That takes care of Sonny and Claire. Tonight should go smoothly as long as Dane doesn't get wind off it_.' Jason folded his cell phone closed as he stepped off the elevator. He spied Maxie darting back into Katie's office. Sighing, Jason knew that Lulu wasn't alone. Striding further into Crimson, Jason heard Maxie and Lulu arguing about something. '_I should have taken aspirin before coming here_.' As he turned the corner he saw that even Michael pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Enough," Michael shouted at the end of his tether. "Just shut up!"

"Michael!" Lulu admonished.

"Shut up Lulu," Jason snapped at her. "You are not his mother."

"I know," Lulu snapped back. "But I'm the only mother figure in his life right now."

"Whose fault is that?" Jason demanded.

"I'm going to get some coffee, would thirty minutes work for you?" Maxie inquired as she rushed out of the office and gripped her jacket. "Better yet, I'll call you," Maxie shouted as she ran over to the elevators.

"Maxie wait!" Michael requested rushing after her. He was too late as the elevator doors closed on her. "Damn it!"

"Lulu's not going to tell Dante, that I stopped by," Jason announced as Michael reentered the office.

"Oh really and why is that?" Lulu huffed annoyed at the cold man.

"Because you don't want Michael to hate you anymore then he already does," Jason stated coolly.

"He doesn't hate me," Lulu laughed at Jason. Glancing over to Michael, she saw him clench his jaw.

"You think that because Michael shows up, what twice a day to see you, that he has forgiven you for sending him to prison? He's here, checking up on you because Dante has ordered him too," Jason bluntly told Lulu.

"Dante doesn't control Michael, and if he does, then he's doing a better job than Carly ever did," Lulu dismissed Jason's statement.

"Don't you _ever _talk about my mother like that!" Michael exploded at Lulu. "My mother is a better person than you are. You… stupid cow."

"What?" Lulu gasped taken aback.

"You played right into Dante's hands. Broken hearted Lulu, who just needed to be wooed into betraying her family. Dante would have never been able to get to me without you. You think that I'm here because I want to be? Are you really that stupid?" Michael verbally attacked her. "He threatens to send me back to prison on a daily basis and you think that's good parenting?"

"Michael!" Jason tried to cut him off before he could go too far.

"Oh come on! She's so stupid that she doesn't recognize that her own brother's won't let her near their children," Michael added hotly before he kicked the wall behind him.

"That's not true," Lulu shouted hotly at Michael.

"Fine, call Lucky or Nicolas and ask to babysit," Jason ordered as he gestured to the phone. Seeing her hesitate, Jason coldly stared at her. "We both know that you're going to run to Dante. You going to tell him that Michael hurt your feelings and he's going to hold it over Michael's head. All the while you're going to wonder, is what Michael said was true. So call them."

"Fine, not because you ordered me too," Lulu snapped as she pulled out her cell phone. She huffed as she waited for her brother to pick up the phone. She glared at both Jason and Michael.

"Hey Lucky!" Lulu greeted brightly. "I was wondering if I could babysit the kids this weekend so that you could get in some last minute Christmas shopping." She nodded her head listening to her brother talk, before confusion bloomed across her face. "Are you sure? What about next weekend? Okay, love you."

"Well?" Michael asked snidely.

Glaring at him, Lulu dialed another number. Tapping her foot, she waited a few seconds before she greeted her other brother. "Nic, can I babysit this weekend?" Listening to him, her face became just a bit paler as her eyes sought out Michael. "Okay, love you."

"So?" Michael probed.

"They have plans," Lulu responded.

"That don't include you," Michael sneered at her.

"Enough," Jason stated. "I didn't come here to talk about Lulu's brothers."

"Why are you here?" Lulu demanded as her face flushed with her anger.

"I thought you should listen something with your own ears, because you never hear what everyone else has to tell you," Jason said kindly as he pulled out his cell phone. "Is it ready? Bring it down here."

"What's going on?" Michael curiously inquired.

"Michael, go see Marty. He's putting together something for your mother. Wait for me downstairs," Jason ordered coolly as he stared coldly at Lulu. "Spinelli is bringing down something for Lulu to listen too, so that the rest of us can't be blamed."

"I'm gone," Michael replied as he quickly moved out of the office. "See ya downstairs!" As the elevator doors opened, Michael smirked as Spinelli rushed past him. "Later cyber one!"

"Later little dude!" Spinelli chirped as he entered Katie's office. "The Glacial one, is she not here tonight?"

"No, she had a party in Manhattan and won't be back until after New Years," Lulu answered only slightly happy to see Spinelli. She watched him set up his computer in front of her. Plugging in a cord and holding out his hand towards Jason. She watched as Jason handed him a cell phone.

"This is Valkyrie's cell phone," Spinelli stated as he held it in front of her. Flipping it open, he scrolled her voice messages. "If you look here, you will see that she has several new ones from Dante and several older ones."

"Yes, I see that. So what's the point," Lulu commented annoyed.

"So that you can see that we're not tampering with the voice messages. We're not fabricating any evidence of wrong doing, we're just going to listen to the messages contained within her cell phone," Spinelli clarified without any of his fancy words.

"How bad is this?" Lulu asked softly.

"That is not for me to decide," Spinelli commented gently. Plugging the cell phone into the adaptor, he handed her ear phones so that she could listen to the messages privately. Typing away on the computer for a few seconds, he picked up the cell phone and played the first message.

"We have smooth transference of data," Spinelli stated as he monitored the computer. "Was the judicious one able to work her legal magic for you?"

"Yes, we have a meeting tonight," Jason answered.

"I'm ready, what about her?" Spinelli asked softly as he nodded towards Lulu.

"Not my problem," Jason said as he watched the girl in front of him pale just a bit more. '_You chose this course of action now you will have to deal with the fall out. How you handle it will determine if you're like your cowardly Webber mother or like your fearless Spencer father_.' He waited for several more minutes before Spinelli unplugged the cell phone and handed it over to him.

"I don't know what to say," Lulu whispered brokenly as she watched Spinelli pack away his computer. "I didn't know that he was doing that."

"Why should that matter, when you let him get away with everything else," Jason questioned as Spinelli strode past him. "You have some tough choices ahead of Lulu. But it's a choice you're going to have to make."

Jason heard Lulu's calling out a question to him as he left her sitting in Katie's office. He was glad that Spinelli held the elevator for him. Upon stepping into the lobby, Michael came around the corner. Looking him over, Jason was impressed by the choices Marty made when dressing Michael.

"Marty has cloths lined up for you and Spinelli," Michael informed them as he got a bit more comfortable in the dress cloths. He moved aside for Jason to pass by him. "Why am I getting dressed up? Am I meeting mama for dinner?"

"Not yet, but the night is young," Jason replied as he coolly looked over the cloths that Marty picked out. "We only have a little amount of time before we have to be there."

"Jason, I think you should know that Lulu has just fled the building. Here, these shoes will work with that outfit," Marty commented as he handed the shoes over to Spinelli. "I want one of you to call me regarding the outcome so that I can prepare."

"I can do even better. I'll tell you in person," Spinelli offered as he slipped on the shoes Marty recommended. "I have to come back here anyways." As soon as Spinelli finished dressing, the party made their way towards Jason's SVU. Within a half an hour, Jason parked at the courthouse.

"Why are we here?" Michael inquired as he started to panic. His knee started to bop up and down.

"They moved up your parole hearing," Jason answered with a smirk on his face. "Let's get in there."

"It's better to be early than late," Michael whispered as he released a deep breath. '_Please, please I can't go back. Please god, I can't go back._' He offered up a silent prayer before exiting. Inhaling the crisp clean air, he forced his body to relax. Falling into step with Jason, he mimicked the older man's actions. '_Mama's faith in Jason is unconditional. He has never once steered me wrong. Please god, I can't go back_.'

Minutes after they entered the courthouse, Diane strode over. She inspected each one of them in turn, before nodding her approval. Catching Spinelli's eyes, Michael rolled his.

"We got lucky, Judge Kathrin McNally," Diane informed them with a tight smile. "She is very big into family. However, she is also vehemently opposed to paroling criminals who commit violent crimes."

"Diane, I confessed to killing my step-mother," Michael whispered not seeing where they were lucky. "That's a violent crime."

"Let me worry about the legalities," Diane tried to reassure him. "I trust that you have all the evidence with you?"

"Yes, we're ready," Jason replied softly.

"Good, the Judge will see you now," Diane stated as she lead them down the hallway. "She is currently perusing the proposal that you had me prepare. Now remember that she is doing us a favor by reviewing this case, try to act like it."

"Yes Ma'm," Michael responded as he followed behind Jason. Michael noticed that they were passing the courtrooms and heading towards the judge's chambers. '_Okay this is new._' Diane glared once more at everyone before knocking on the judge's door. She waited a few seconds before opening the door.

"Good evening your honor," Jason greeted as he stood before the older woman. He watched as Michael copied him along with Spinelli. He waited until she instructed him to have a seat before getting comfortable.

"Mister Morgan," Judge McNally greeted coolly. Her eyes swept over them before she leaned back in her chair. "You've brought forth several serious charges before this court."

"I know," Jason stated plainly, silently appraising the judge.

"My colleague Judge Carroll will be joining us in a few minutes. I suggest that take that time to either produce the evidence needed to back up these charges or withdraw this case. Let me inform you now that if you withdraw, Michael will be remanded back to prison," Judge McNally stated coldly.

"Don't threaten me. I won't have brought up these charges without evidence," Jason coldly claimed as his eyes became glacier. "Spinelli set up the computer. We have several witnesses that are being escorted here by Detective Spencer."

"What for? More witness tampering," Judge Carroll snidely stated.

"I take it you didn't share the file with Judge Carroll," Diane stated gently as Judge Carroll took a seat near Judge McNally.

"I did not have time too. But he does make a valid point," Judge McNally stated as handed over the file to Judge Carroll. "So who are we waiting for?"

"Warren Tate, Lt. Justin Togan and Detective Ryan, all of which are police officers," Diane answered swiftly hoping to keep things civil.

"Why?" Judge Carroll questioned as he eyed the brief in front of him.

"Justin Togan was there when Michael was brought in for questioning. He heard Michael ask for a lawyer which was denied by Commissioner Scorpio, repeatedly. Six different police officers failed to read Michael his Miranda Rights. And after he was read his rights, Commissioner Scorpio still refused to allow Michael to see his lawyer… me, which is in direct violation of Michael's rights," Diane stated tightly as she wringed her hands. She looked ready to choke someone.

"They interrogated him for over ten hours. Detective Ryan is more than willing to collaborate that and we have the police records stating these facts," Diane tightly replied. "The PCD was more concerned about getting a win against a Corinthos any Corinthos, then they were about the law. Therefore Michael's confession is inadmissible in a court of law."

"What about Warren Tate?" Judge McNally inquired as she leaned back. "And while we're at it, why should we believe a convicted criminal like you Mister Morgan?"

"Convicted of what?" Jason probed coolly. "I never went to trail; there was no evidence against me. I was not even charged with anything. Of course you don't have to believe me. Look it up."

"Jason!" Diane admonished harshly as she struggled to control her own emotions. "Dante Falconeri put Jason in prison on fictitious charges, with no trial. He stayed there because the prison guards thought that Michael was their personal punching bag. Which Warren Tate has several different forms of evidence that he is bringing with him."

"Dante Falconeri is a good police officer. He would never jeopardize his career like that," Judge Carroll commented as he flipped through the brief in his hands.

"Michael, give me your cell phone and step outside," Jason ordered as he pulled out Carly's cell phone. "Now, Michael."

"Going," Michael whispered as he quickly jumped up. Fumbling with his pocket he handed Jason his cell phone before stepping out into the hallway.

"Spinelli is the computer ready?" Jason inquired. Spotting Michael standing to the side of the door, Jason shook his head. Placing Michael's cell phone on the judge's desk, he handed over Carly's. He observed that Spinelli quickly put everything together.

"I'll go keep him company," Spinelli clumsily stated as he left the room.

"Just how bad is it?" Judge Carroll probed as he continued to look over the brief in his hands.

"Judge for yourself," Diane replied as the evidence on the computer started to play. The only sound in the judge's chamber comes from the computer.

Having heard it all before, Jason mentally noted the lawyer's reactions to the evidence. '_If this goes as well as I think it will, not only will Michael's conviction be over turned, Dante will be arrested for falsifying evidence._'

"Well that was interesting and rather disturbing," Judge Carroll whispered as he tried to regain his balance. "I have misjudged Dante's character."

"What's on Michael's cell phone?" Judge McNally inquired softly.

"Nothing that I'm aware of, I didn't want him answering any calls from Dante," Jason remotely inferred. The soft knock on the door, told Jason that Spinelli was the one standing next to it. Nodding to Diane, he watched her open the door.

"Eh, the witnesses are here," Spinelli informed everyone as he entered the room. Behind him, four police officers loomed.

"Gather up the equipment. We'll wait outside while they testify," Jason stated as he placed both cell phones in his pocket.

"Don't you want to be here?" Judge Carroll demanded stunned.

"Why, so you can use that as an excuse to claim witness tampering?" Jason bitterly inferred. With sure movements he followed Spinelli out of the judge's chamber. Spying a nervous Michael sitting on one of the benches, Jason fluidly moved closer to him. "Relax, the witnesses are testifying."

"But what if they send me back?" Michael's voice cracked at the end.

"We'll deal with it then," Jason dismissed. '_He's just like Carly_.' Seeing that Michael was practically crawling out of his skin, Jason rolled his eyes. "You're crazy mother bought herself a Christmas tree today."

"What?' Michael asked thrown by what Jason just said.

"A huge Bruce pine tree, larger than last years," Jason added. Jason watched Michael's face. A small smile slowly grew into a larger one. '_He's picturing it_.'

"God, poor Morgan," Michael whispered before he crackled. "How is she going to get it in the house?"

"Not my problem," Jason dismissed as Michael snickered at him. "It's not."

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli interrupted as he huffed several times.

"Yes," Jason answered.

"Who does Valkyrie call whenever she has a problem?" Spinelli inquired as he tried not to laugh also. "I think you'll find the answer to be yourself."

Hearing his cell phone ring, Jason violently swore. He heard them openly laugh at him. Pulling out his cell phone, he noted that the caller was Max. '_Great…just great_.' Growling he listened to Max question how to get the tree inside Carly's house without taking out the picture window. '_How do I get myself into these situations?_' Pinching the bridge of his nose, he was about answer when Max solved his own dilemma.

Closing the phone, Jason listens as both Michael and Spinelli still laugh at him. '_It's nice to hear them laughing. But they should know better than to laugh at me. Just wait until we're out of here, I know the perfect form of revenge_.'

"Jason! Judge McNally wants to speak with you," Diane tightly told him as she held open the door to the judge's chamber. All four witnesses passed by Jason without so much as looking at him.

"Behave," Jason warned as he strode towards the door. Before entering the office, Jason stared at Michael and Spinelli until they silently nodded their agreement. Closing the door behind him, Jason coolly inspected the two judges.

"I have reviewed this case and have found that the sentence my colleague passed was valid…"

"I'm done playing nice," Jason interrupted coldly. "Michael's conviction will be overturned, and double jeopardy will prevent this farce from happening again. You will issue a bench warrant for Dante Falconeri for falsifying evidence and tampering with the rights of a minor."

"Now see here, I'm the judge…"

"You should have thought about that before you accepted Trevor Lancing's bribe last year, Judge McNally," Jason informed her indifferently. "His records are meticulous. Don't worry Judge Carroll, I haven't forgotten about you."

"As much as I hate to say it, Mister Morgan is right. Legally the kid's rights were violated," Judge Carroll argued. "But he did kill his step mother."

"Who put him in a coma for a year with little chance at recovery. She kidnapped his pregnant mother with a medical condition and threaten to take his new born sister, leaving his mother to bleed to death," Jason bluntly reminded everyone. "Let's be clear. I'm not condoning his actions at all. The last page of the brief is my solution to this mess."

Judge Carroll quickly flipped to the back of the brief. Reading the paper, he swallowed hard. Glancing from the papers in his hand to the cold man in front of him, he cleared his throat as he handed the brief over to Judge McNally. She looked at the page before turning it back over to Diane.

"This was all a set up," Judge McNally hissed. "Well…"

"Enough," Jason snapped as the room dropped to freezing. "Expect the consequences."

"The proposal is a bit extreme shouldn't it be temper with some leeway," Judge Carroll tried to reason.

"Michael is Carly's child," Jason responded.

"Mister Morgan, this is extreme. Do you think Carly will go along with this?" Judge Carroll tried again to gain Michael some leeway.

"Carly thinks the sun rises and falls on Jason. He can do no wrong. If you ask Michael or Spinelli both of them will tell you the same thing. But I also agree, this is a bit extreme," Diane argued softly for Michael's sake.

"Michael needs boundaries, Carly is a great mother, but she has problems with telling her children 'no'. I don't have that problem. You were right Judge Carroll when you said that Michael is traveling down a dangerous path. This way, Carly can spoil him while I get the chore of disciplining him," Jason concluded.

"Bring Michael in. Let's get this over with," Judge McNally stated defeated. '_Prison would have been kinder._'

"Michael, Spinelli you can come in here now," Diane told them kindly. Glancing at Jason, Diane took a deep breath. '_From that proposal, I know he didn't consult Sam. I wonder if he is planning to have Carly redecorate the penthouse. If not, he should have._'

"Michael the court has come to a settlement on your case. The terms of your settlement are rather hash. Please look them over. Any questions, Miss Miller will go over them with you," Judge McNally informed him as she pushed a legal document towards him.

.

.

Will update the next part on the 23rd - Please Review!


	3. Gifts 3

**All I want for Christmas is: You

* * *

**

.

Barely putting the SUV in park, two doors popped open. As he turned the SUV off, those doors slammed shut. Slowly opening his door, he could hear Morgan's exultant shouting as the light from the front porch was flickered on by the motion sensor. Jason saw Michael pick up Morgan and twirled him around. '_That is a glorious site to see._'

"How did you get that tree inside?" Michael laughed as he hoisted Morgan onto his back. "Dang! That thing is huge!" He barreled into the house, with Spinelli hot on his heels. "Mama!"

"Michael!" Carly shouted as both her children dragged snow into the house. He had seconds before Carly attacked him. "What are you doing here? Look at you, why are you so dressed up?"

"I had to go to court," Michael answered as he showed off his outfit for her. With practiced easy he twirled around for her. "What do you think?"

Placing a gentle hand on the small of Carly's back, Jason smiled down at her. Her nervous smile back at him was normal until she relaxed. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You look good. You men are so handsome," Carly complimented with a bright smile.

"How did that go? Are you back home for good now?" Morgan demanded as he pulled Michael onto the couch. "What about Dante? And Sonny?"

"It's wasn't bad. Dante no longer has custody of me anymore," Michael answered as he took his seat near Morgan. "Neither one of them was there, so I don't know what they know."

Jason heard Michael's cell phone as it rung. Pulling it out of his pocket, Jason flicked it open to see who was calling. '_Does she really think that Michael wants to speak to her?_' Turning the cell phone off, Jason flicked it shut. Gently he placed it on the fireplace mantel.

"Things are going to be different, this time around," Jason coolly stated as he accepted a beer from Carly. As he took his normal seat, Jason noticed that Spinelli was texting someone.

"How different?" Morgan asked worried as he sat next to his older brother.

"Very different, I'm no longer going to be living with Dante and Lulu. This is my last free weekend…"

"What?" Carly exploded seconds before Jason yanks her onto his lap. Instantly she calmed down. "Explain that please."

"I start work on Monday. I'm getting a tutor to make sure that my grades are where the court requires them to be," Michael clarified before he grimaced. "My grades have to be a lot higher than they are now."

"And," Jason prompted as Carly got comfortable on his lap.

"My last name has been changed and I'm moving in with Jason," Michael added as he wrapped an arm around Morgan. "On probation for next ten years, I still can't see Sonny or be around his business ventures."

"What are they changing your last name too?" Morgan demanded outraged. He glared at Jason for a second before looking to Michael for answers.

"Morgan," Michael laughed as he shared a look with Spinelli.

"What's so funny? I have every right to know," Morgan fumed as he glared at his brother. His eyes started to tear up as his low lips quivered.

"No, that's my new last name. Morgan, I'm Michael Morgan," Michael tried to appease, hoping to sooth his little brother's feelings.

"Where are you working?" Carly questioned as she laced her fingers with Jason's.

"General Hospital as a clerk, it's part time. Bobbie and Monica helped to arrange it. He works in the back office," Jason answered. Seeing Carly's expression he knew that he was going to have to pacify her curiosity. "It was either there or ELQ."

"Don't get me wrong, I like Edward and all, but even I can only take so much," Michael responded. "Hey, Morgan did you set up the gaming system I got you?"

"Of course, bet I can beat both you and Spinelli," Morgan bragged as he jumped off the couch.

Seeing all three boys look his way, Jason nodded his head towards the stairs. He didn't have to do anything more before they were running up them and taunting each other. Finally he was alone with Carly.

"So do you like my Christmas present?" Jason probed as his cell phone went off. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone. Noting who was calling, he let it go to voice mail.

"I love it, but his probation can't be that simple," Carly wondered as she looked to Jason for answers. "Sonny is going to be a problem; he called here several times tonight. After the first phone call, I stopped answering the phone."

"Let me worry about Sonny and Dante. Diane is going to come over tomorrow to go over Michael's probation in greater detail with everyone, Michael, Spinelli, Morgan and you. That way everyone is clear," Jason whispered as he looked over at the tree.

"Where is Michael going to sleep?" Carly wondered as she mentally started to review Jason's apartment in her head.

"You're Christmas gift to me is to redo three out of the four bedrooms at my place. Leave my bedroom alone and the downstairs," Jason offered as he winced. '_Please leave my bedroom alone.'_

"Jason, you have two nearly grown boys and one bathroom upstairs. The bedrooms would take me a week at the most, you need another bathroom," Carly pushed as she placed her head on his chest. "Unless you would like them meandering about your bedroom."

"I'm giving you two weeks, nothing more, nothing less. Two weeks. My bedroom is still off limits and the downstairs. Carly, there is a budget with this," Jason intoned as he glanced down at her. '_I think she's content.'_

"Am I getting my cell phone back?" Carly inquired as she looked up at Jason.

"Not yet," Jason answered as his cell phone rang again. Flicking it open, he noted the caller. Sighing heavily, Jason flicked it closed. "Don't answer the phone."

"I didn't plan on it. It's Sonny, right?" Carly huffed looking extremely annoyed. Getting up, she went over to the house phone and turned off the ringer. "Mama is coming over with Lucas; she's bringing dinner and desert."

"Sugar cookies with M&M's?" Jason asked with a slight smirk on his face. "You might want to call her and give her an update on the number of people that are going to be here."

"Do you have to go?" Carly inquired slightly confused.

"Everything has been arranged. If Sonny needs me, he can call. I just thought that you might want to warn your mother," Jason commented as he fiddled with the gas fireplace.

"If Sonny is not the one calling you, then who is?" Carly probed slyly as she slinked closer to him. "Come on Jase, you can tell me."

'_Nope, cause I don't want to hear it_.' Smirking at her, Jason saw the outside light flicker on. Glancing out the window, he spotted Bobbie exiting her car.

"Oh mama's here. Don't tell her about Michael, I want to do that," Carly chipped happily as she hurried over to her front door. "Mama! Lucas!"

"Carly!" Lucas shouted happily mimicking her. "Jason! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Carly shouted joyfully practically jumping up and down. "Hurry up and get inside, its cold out there!"

Jason quickly went outside and helped Bobbie carry in the trays of food. It took Jason and Lucas two trips to bring it all in. '_Carly never could keep a secret long_.' Shaking his head as he past her heading towards the kitchen, he noted Lucas's concerned look.

"She's fine. Just very happy," Jason offered.

"Who did she screw over? Wait don't tell me, Dante grow a soul and is allowing Michael to come over Christmas dinner," Lucas sarcastically inquired.

"Carly didn't screw anyone over, they did it to themselves," Jason coolly answered Lucas's inquiry. "If you decide to stick around longer than a day, you'll see. I guarantee you'll be entertained."

"Really? I think I could use the break," Lucas commented happily as a calculating look came into his eyes. With a nasty smirk, Lucas mumbled some words before stalking out of the kitchen.

'_He's not even related by blood and he does the same thing Carly does._' Taking a breath, Jason reentered the living room. Offering Bobbie a smile, Jason noted that she looked tired.

"Grandma!" Morgan shouted as he bounced down the steps. "You'll never guess what Jason got mama for Christmas!"

"Mother of Valkyrie," Spinelli greeted as he came down the stairs.

"You're right, I'll guess," Bobbie conceded softly. Bobbie offered Spinelli a tired smile.

"Me," Michael answered as he made his way into the living room.

"Michael?" Bobbie whispered as she rapidly blinked the tears from her eyes. "Oh, the judge agreed!" Bobbie clutched him tight as Michael held her. "Oh thank god."

"This is awesome," Lucas agreed as he hugged Carly tight. An overly bright smile graced his face as high fived Michael. "Spinelli! How you doing?"

"Now it's a family dinner!" Carly exclaimed.

"Stay out of the kitchen Carly," was coursed by everyone.

As the evening wore on, Carly knew that something was bothering her first born. She waited until she was able to get him alone. Wrapping her arms around Michael, Carly looked directly at her first born. She only had to wait a few seconds before he broke.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas. Dante said not to bother because I wouldn't be seeing you until after the New Year," Michael whispered softly.

"All I want for Christmas is you," Carly stated seriously. "I don't care if there are no other presents for me. Just you, that's it, that's all I want."

"I love you mama," Michael whispered.

"I love you too," Carly whispered back.

.

.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Sorry about not updating yesterday!  
**

**Thank you for reading my story!  
**


End file.
